Falling
by pikurosonai00
Summary: A horrible snowstorm has arrived making travel impossible, and Dororo, stuck at the Hinata household, has fallen ill with the flu. Keroro feels that it's his job to nurse his friend/platoon member back to good health. It seems easy at first, until he realizes that he's a terrible caretaker. Will he be able to help Dororo feel better, or forever feel the shame of being a bad friend?
1. Chapter 1: It's Snowing!

Chapter 1: It's Snowing!

Winter time is the season where you stay indoors and spend time with family and friends. We take care of each other in the warmth of our homes, telling stories, eating hot meals, and waiting for the cold weather to pass. Being with people you care about and love often makes you feel much warmer when it's snowing outside.

"Ah, snow makes everything look so pretty!" Koyuki said as she and Natsumi walked home from school. Both of them were bundled up in warm clothing as they watched tiny snowflakes fall down from the clouds above.

"Yeah. Even though it's so cold, fresh fallen snow is so beautiful." Natsumi replied.

"Natsumi-san! Look!"

The pink haired girl turned to her friend, a bit confused as to why Koyuki was sticking her tongue out.

"I caught a snow flake!"

"Oh!"

"Mmm…" Koyuki ate the snowflake, still smiling as usual. "Snow tastes so sweet."

"Oh yeah, you were named after snow, right?"

Koyuki nodded. Natsumi smiled. Then they both looked up to see they were at Natsumi's house.

"Ah, I guess I better keep going! Dororo might be waiting at my house." Koyuki bowed before jumping up, heading to her own home as quickly as possible.

"Alright, I'll see you later!" Natsumi waved awkwardly. "That girl, how does she have so much energy?" Then she went inside.

* * *

"Dororo, I'm home." The ninja girl said as she came inside. Instead of getting an answer, she heard a small whine followed by some sniffling.

"That's too much, Keroro-kun." The blue frog was sitting in his usual corner going through 'the trauma switch'. "It seems like no matter what I do you never care about me! I'm always alone and left out of everything!"

"Dororo…" She sighed and sat next to him. "Your friends are giving you trouble again?"

"Keroro-kun isn't my friend." He sniffed. "He doesn't have any concern for me."

"That's not true." She wrapped her arms around him. "You and Keroro are still friends."

"But Keroro-kun is always being so cruel."

"Yes, but I'm sure he does care about you. You've always helped him out, and I'm sure if anything bad were to happen he would do the same for you." She kept Dororo in the hug as he continued to whimper and mutter off his sad memories of when Keroro treated him poorly.

* * *

"Stupid FROG!" Natsumi yelled. "You haven't done ANY of the chores?!"

"Ah…Natsumi-dono, you see…" Keroro was sitting on the floor in the process of reading a magazine.

"No excuses! You had all day while I was at school! Stop goofing off and do the laundry!" She picked up the alien and threw him into the hallway.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Keroro crawled over to the washing machine, which was empty, and began filling it with dirty clothes. Then after adding soap he went to retrieve the clothes that were already outside drying.

"Foolish Pekoponian. We'll see who the stupid one is after I conquer this horrible planet. Already Kururu is fixing the machine we had earlier this morning, and when it's done, it'll help us take over! Kero kero kero~" He laughed, carrying in the basket. "Although…" He thought for a moment. "Dororo-kun seemed a bit upset earlier when I mentioned this plan…but that's okay!" Keroro continued to speak to himself as he washed the dishes. "It doesn't matter. I am the leader! And we've been stuck on Pekopon for far too long! Finally, Natsumi won't be able to stop me!"

* * *

After finally finishing all the chores, Keroro ran into Kururu's lab.

"Kururu-souchou, is it finished?" The green frog ran up to his yellow comrade.

"Done!" Kururu held out a small box. It was white on the bottom and blue on the top, with a large red button on it. Keroro grabbed it and examined it.

"Excellent!"

"All you have to do is press that button outside and Pekopon will be yours in about 10 minutes."

"Perfect! Thank you, Kururu! I'll go get Tamama and Giroro!" The leader went to the exit, but tripped on a cord along the ground and dropped the box. It landed button side down and beeped.

"Uh oh."

"You messed up already? Kukuku~"

The ground shook and underneath the button a demon burst from the ground and roared. It was large and white with purple stripes along its body and it had the shape of a mole. Standing on its hind legs it roared again and went down onto all fours.

"Well then, I guess you had best go and stop it." Kururu said.

"Wait, how do I defeat it?!" Keroro cried out.

"It's not THAT big and it isn't invincible. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"What?!" Keroro growled and got up. "Hey! Come back here!"

The demon, which was now in the hallway, turned to Keroro. It had a hungry look in its eye.

"Uh…uh oh…"

It raised a foot and stomped Keroro into the floor. Then it continued forward over to where the house was.

"AH! NOT THAT WAY!" The flattened frog popped back up and chased the wild beast. "If Natsumi sees you I'm dead!"

The creature roared once again and made its way to Keroro's room. It passed by Angol Mois, who was inside of the planning room.

"Uncle, what's going on? What is that thing?" She stepped out as soon as the demon wasn't blocking the door.

"I-It's a monster I was going to use to invade Pekopon, but I let it loose! Help me stop it before it gets to the house!"

"Alright then, Uncle!" Mois changed from her disguise to her normal powered form and pulled out her Lucifer's Spear. "Stop right there monster! Armageddon 1/1000000!" She slammed the spear into the ground, causing the tile floor to crack and break. Then she lifted it up again, ready to strike once more.

"MOIS-DONO! WAIT!" Keroro said. "You'll crush the house! We have to find a different way to stop it!"

"Huh?" Mois turned to her uncle, and then she put the spear away and went back into her disguise. "Alrighty Uncle."

Keroro sighed with relief. Then he started running after the monster again. It was now crawling into Keroro's room and ready to go into the Hinata household.

"NO!" The green frog shouted. But it was too late.

"AH! WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Natsumi said as she stared into the hallway at the large creature.

"I'm dead." Keroro cried.

"Stay back!" The pink haired teen shouted. The demon just stared at her. "Alright, you asked for it!" She went to grab something to throw, but instead of looking she picked up the thing she grabbed first, which was a sponge by the sink. When she tossed it over, the demon cried out in pain.

"It's weak to sponges?" Keroro mumbled.

"No, it's weak to water!" Natsumi grabbed a cup, filled it from the sink, and splashed the demon. It cried out again and backed away. Then after shaking off the water it lunged forward.

"AH!" She jumped out of the way just in time.

"Someone HELP!" Keroro cried out.

* * *

Keroro's cry echoed across town, just in range for Dororo to hear. He snapped out of mope mode and stood up.

"Keroro-kun is in trouble." He said. "Sorry, Koyuki, but I have to go!" He jumped outside and made his way to the Hinata household.

"Ah, Dororo…" The girl mumbled as her friend leaped off. "Be careful…"

* * *

"Natsumi-dono! Let's get it out of the house! Then we can spray it with the hose and kill it!" Keroro opened the door.

"You're letting out all the heat!" The teen yelled. "But I guess we have no choice!" She grabbed her sponge and threw it at the monster again, which bellowed and began to run outside.

"Yes! Now let's go!" Keroro followed suit and went to the side of the house. The monster was standing in the street, roaring louder than before.

"Keroro-kun!" Dororo leaped onto the sidewalk and saw the demon. "That must be what's causing all this trouble. I'll have to stop it!" The blue frog made a sign with his hands. "Assassin Magic…AH!" The monster flung its tail to the side as it was sprayed with a hose. The tail smacked into Dororo's stomach, hard, and sent the ninja flying into the side of the house. Keroro didn't even notice.

"You did it uncle!" Mois exclaimed as she and Natsumi ran outside.

"And now, to finish it off…" Natsumi picked up some of the snow on the ground, packed it firmly into a ball, and threw it over the monster. The slush ball landed on the roof of the house across the street, and the piled up snow fell down upon the beast. It let out one more loud cry before it fell to the ground, dead, and faded away.

"Thank goodness!" Keroro grinned, feeling proud for stopping that thing. "We would've been in a lot of trouble with that thing running around."

"And you're STILL in a lot of trouble!" Natsumi picked up the frog, who froze right in her hand. "Summoning a giant monster in our house?! Extra chores for the rest of the week!"

"KERO!"

"You're lucky Fuyuki was at his little after school club! Imagine what would've happened if he saw this!"

"I-I'm sorry, Natsumi-dono!"

"You better be sorry! Now get a move on and go clean the bathroom!" Natsumi went inside, holding Keroro up with one hand. Mois followed them.

Dororo slowly began to peel off the side of the house.

"K-Keroro-kun…" He managed to mumble before falling into the snow under him and falling unconscious.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride home, Nishizawa-san." Fuyuki smiled as he climbed out of the limousine.

"N-No problem Fuyuki-kun." The blue haired girl blushed and waved. She watched as her crush went up to the house. Since Fuyuki closed the door, he couldn't hear her inside the car, squealing with happiness about how their bond must have gotten stronger because she gave him a warm ride home from school.

"I wonder if Nee-Chan's made dinner yet. It's freezing out and I could use something warm." The teen went up to the door and stopped for a moment. He heard something.

"Nnn…"

Turning to the side, Fuyuki noticed something was sticking out of the snow. It groaned as it tried to sit up.

"Who's there?" Fuyuki asked.

"W-What happened?" Dororo put a hand to his head.

"Dororo, is that you?" The boy went over.

"Fuyuki-dono!"

"How did you even get here? Why are you laying in the snow? You'll get sick."

"Ah well…about that…I…" Dororo trailed off for a moment. He felt dizzy.

"Dororo? Dororo!"

Unfortunately, the Keronian didn't respond and fainted. Fuyuki picked him up and went inside.

"Nee-Chan!"

"Oh Fuyuki! You're home!" Natsumi smiled and turned to her brother, until she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I found Dororo in the snow outside and he passed out!"

"Eh?! What is Dororo doing here?" His sister asked.

"I don't know, but I think he's cold." The boy said. "I'm going to put him on the couch."

"Alright." Natsumi turned to the stove and put a kettle of water on. Then she went over to the bathroom, finding Keroro scrubbing the toilet.

"Stupid frog! We found one of your friends outside! Would you care to explain why the heck he would be here right now?" She yelled.

"Huh?" Keroro turned around and looked up at her.

"Natsumi-dono, I don't know what you're talking about." He blinked twice.

"Fuyuki found Dororo in the snow out there and he fainted!"

"D-Dororo-heichou?" Keroro stood up. "Where are they now?"

"They're in the living room." Natsumi said before she went back out and to the kitchen.

"This can't be good." Keroro said to himself as he got up. He ran out of the bathroom and into the living room to see what was going on.

* * *

**Hello everyone. This is my first try at a Keroro Gunso fic (It's based more on the Anime/Japan version than the Funimation Dub). Hopefully you all enjoyed the first chapter. ^^ Please leave a Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck Inside

Chapter 2: Stuck Inside

Keroro ran into the living room where he found Fuyuki kneeling in front of the couch. On the cushions, Dororo was laying down. He looked a bit pale (or at least paler than usual) and was breathing heavily.

"Dororo-kun!" The green Keronian ran over. "Fuyuki-dono, Natsumi told me you found him outside."

"Yeah, he was lying in the snow for some reason. Before he could tell me why he passed out." The teen replied. Keroro took another step forward and put his hand on Dororo's forehead.

"Hmm…" He felt it for a bit. "This isn't good." The leader put his hand upon the blue frog's shoulder and shook gently. "Dororo-heichou! Dororo-heichou!" He called.

"Hmm?" The ninja opened his eyes a bit. "L-Leader-dono?" He shot up into a sitting position and put his hands on his aching head.

"Dororo, take it easy." Fuyuki said.

"Yeah, you don't look so good." Keroro added. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah…hmm…" Dororo thought for a moment. "Well, I heard Keroro cry out for help…so I came over to see what was wrong and there was some monster outside…"

"Y-You mean you were around when that happened?!" The green frog exclaimed. "I didn't even see you!"

"What?!" The ninja teared up.

"Gunsou!" Fuyuki cried out nervously.

"Hey, calm down, all of you!" Natsumi said as she carried a tray into the room, balancing cups and a kettle full of hot tea on it. She put it down on the coffee table. "Now can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Apparently Dororo was here when we were fighting off that monster." Keroro said.

"He was?! I didn't notice him!" She replied.

"EH?!" The blue frog cried out.

"What monster?!"

"A-Ah…Fuyuki-dono…" Keroro stopped to think for a moment. He knew his human companion would be heartbroken hearing about the platoon still trying to invade. "J-Just one of those space creatures, you know. But I took care of it!"

"Ah, alright." Fuyuki replied.

"Now that we've cleared that up, Dororo, are you alright?" Natsumi asked.

"I-I'm fine, Natsumi-dono." He answered.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine." She replied.

"Yeah, and I found you in the snow. Do you feel cold?" Fuyuki added.

"Just a bit, but I assure you, I'll be…alright…" He stopped for a moment groaned.

"What's wrong?" Keroro asked.

"My head hurts." Dororo put a hand to his forehead. Natsumi moved it and put her own hand there, making him wince.

"No, you're burning up."

"This isn't good." Keroro crossed his arms. "We need to bring him to an expert."

* * *

Giroro walked down the sidewalk after heading to a nearby forest to train. Since Keroro was so lazy, he didn't really have anything better to do today. Now he could go back to his tent, light a fire, and polish his weapons.

Suddenly, a fast wind started blowing. The snow seemed to be coming down quickly.

"Sounds like a storm is coming." The red Keronian mumbled. "I better hurry. I wouldn't want to be stuck out in this weather." He picked up the pace.

* * *

"So, Kururu-souchou, we were hoping maybe you could give him…a checkup or something?" Keroro nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmm? I'm not a doctor, but I guess I could try something. Kukuku~" The yellow frog went to get some tools. "Have him sit on that table."

Fuyuki put the weak Dororo onto a small work table that Kururu had clear at the moment. Then he stepped back and turned to Kururu, who was fumbling about in a box.

"Ah, here it is." He pulled out a white box with a red cross on it. In alien language, it was labeled "Emergency Space Medical Kit: So easy to use a Perflob could diagnose someone with space mumps!" He pulled out what seemed like ordinary doctor's tools; a stethoscope, thermometer, reflex hammer, bottle of pills, needle, tongue depressors, and one of those flashlights used to see inside someone's ear.

"Wait a second." Keroro thought to himself. "A thermometer? That means Kururu will have to take off Dororo's mask so he can put it in his mouth. Then I'll finally see what Dororo looks like without it." The leader grinned, keeping his eyes wide open as the aforementioned tool was picked up by the yellow frog.

"…this is a waste of time." Kururu put the tools back in the box and pulled a small scanner from the ceiling.

"Darn it!" Keroro hissed.

Kururu pushed a button on the scanner and pointed it at Dororo, who seemed to be nodding off on the table. Once the machine made a beep, the ninja popped back to life and watched as the scanner spun around him a couple times. Then there was another unusual noise and a slip of paper came out of the wall. Kururu went over and pulled it out.

"Ku ku~ that's better. Now, it seems he's got a case of the flu. It is that time of year after all, being so cold. And viruses just LOVE this kind of weather." He tossed the paper to the side.

"The flu?" Natsumi said.

"I didn't know Keronians could catch something like that." Fuyuki added, but smiling because he was interested.

"We eat, we sleep, we breathe; We do lots of things just like you Pekoponians." Keroro shrugged. "We get sick too."

"I guess that makes sense." The boy nodded. "But what are we going to do with Dororo?"

"Maybe I should try to call Koyuki so she can take him home." Natsumi answered. But then the door opened.

"Uncle! You have to look at the news! You could say, something very important!" Mois cried out.

"Mois-dono, what's wrong?" Keroro ran over. The others followed behind.

They ran into the living room where the television was on. The news reporter on television, a brown haired young lady wearing a neat black shirt and gold earrings, was standing in front of a green screen showing a red blotch spreading over Japan.

"And what appears to be one of the worst snow storms ever to hit is coming straight to Japan. Slush will be harshly falling from the sky for quite a while, piling up on all the streets. Everyone is advised to stay indoors and wait for the weather to calm down before doing any traveling." She pointed to a picture in the corner, showing thick snow falling and making a heavy blanket upon the streets.

"You mean we can't go anywhere until this storm dies down?!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"You could say, we're trapped!" Mois added.

"I hope mom is alright!" Natsumi went over to the phone where she dialed Aki Hinata's number. Thank goodness they still had service for a bit.

"But if we can't go anywhere, how am I going to get home?" Dororo mumbled.

"I guess we have no choice but to let you stay here." Fuyuki replied. "That storm looks bad." The boy gazed out the window. "And if you're sick, traveling in cold weather is definitely a bad idea."

"Ah, right." Dororo sighed.

"Don't worry, Dororo-kun!" Keroro stood triumphantly. "As long as you are a guest in this house, I will do whatever it takes to make sure your stay is comfortable, so you can get plenty of rest and feel better at least by the time this storm is over!"

"Y-You mean it, Keroro-kun?" Dororo perked up.

"Of course I do! We're friends, right?" The green frog smiled and winked.

"Thank you so much, Keroro-kun!" The ninja took his friend's hand and smiled.

"Now what are you doing standing up? Sit down on that couch and recover!" Keroro led Dororo over to the brick colored sofa.

"Gunsou…" Fuyuki chuckled.

"Mom said she's fine. She'll be staying at work until the storm dies down." Natsumi came to the living room. "She probably would've had to stay anyway. And…" The girl ran over to the screen door and opened it. "Giroro!"

"N-Natsumi?" The red Keronian poked his head out of the tent set up. "What's wrong?"

"There's a bad storm and I want you to come inside whether you like it or not!" She yelled over the loud wind.

"It's fine!" He blushed. "I'll be alright! I was trained for this!"

"That's too bad! Get in here!" She stepped outside, grabbed Giroro against his will, and went back in the house. "Dororo's already sick. I'm not letting you freeze to death while we already have him to worry about!" She dropped him on the floor.

"W-Well that's…" Giroro crossed his arms. "Wait, you said Dororo was sick?"

"Yes, and he's stuck here with us until the storm dies down." She sighed. "Great, just what we needed: A house full of alien frogs."

"Nee-Chan…" Fuyuki said.

"Well, come on." His sister grabbed his hand. "We need to get the spare blankets."

"Ah, that was nice of Natsumi-dono to let you come inside, eh, Giroro-gochou." Keroro grinned.

"Sh-Shut up!" The Corporal growled. "I didn't want to come inside in the first place!"

"Calm down, Giroro-kun." The leader said. "It's better to be in here during that storm anyway. Why don't you relax a bit?" He gestured to the couch.

"Humph." Giroro glared. "Anyway, why is Dororo here?" He turned to the ninja, who was just sitting on the other sofa watching.

"L-Long story…" Keroro chuckled nervously. "But that's not important right now!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? I JUST ASKED ABOUT IT! OF COURSE IT'S IMPORTANT!" The red frog shouted as his leader went over to the tray Natsumi left on the table earlier. He poured a small amount of tea into one of the cups. It was still hot. Good.

"Yes, now who would like a cup of tea? Giroro? Dororo?" The green frog didn't wait for an answer and was already pouring three cups.

"Answer my question!"

"It's fine, Giroro-dono." Dororo said. "We got in a bit of a scrap with some monster earlier and…and…" He curled into a ball suddenly. "And Keroro-kun and Natsumi-dono didn't see me so I was stuck in the snow all afternoon…" He cried.

"D-Dororo-kun, don't be upset!" Keroro nervously tried to hand him the tea cup. "Here, have something to drink! It'll make you feel better!"

"You try to make it out like everything's okay but it's not." The ninja wept quietly.

"Ugh." Keroro groaned.

"Don't forget he's not feeling well, so you need to be less insensitive than usual." Giroro picked up his cup and took a sip. "You better not forget about him."

"You act like I'm the only one who's ever done that before!" The leader yelled.

"That's too much, Keroro-kun!" The ninja whined.

"And I'm in charge of taking care of Dororo while he's here, so of course I won't forget him! Just watch as I, Keroro, become the greatest caretaker in history! Kero kero kero~"

"Whatever." Giroro finished his tea.

"Alright, we're back." Natsumi came in, followed by Fuyuki. She was carrying a few heavy blankets while her brother had a couple of pillows. She put them on the empty couch. "Giroro, Dororo, you can stay on the sofas tonight."

"T-Thank you, Natsumi." Giroro's cheeks turned pink. Almost right away, Keroro grabbed a pillow and a blanket. Then he went over to Dororo, put the pillow at one end of the couch, and moved the ninja, still curled up, onto his side.

"Alright!" The platoon leader took the blanket and draped it across the couch so it covered Dororo's body. "Are you comfortable, Dorobune?"

"Y-Yes, I'll be alright." The ninja snapped out of mope mode and moved a bit so he was on his back.

"That's good." Keroro rubbed his hands together. "Now just relax and let me know if you need anything else."

"Okay, leader-dono."

"See, Giroro-kun? I can handle this." The green frog put his hands on his hips.

"Well don't mess up later or else I'll make sure you're fired." Giroro positioned the blanket and pillow on the other couch in a similar fashion. "And don't think I'm joking because I'm stuck in here too while that blizzard is going on."

"Say, Natsumi pulled you in here from the storm. Did you tie your tent down securely?"

"WHAT?!" Giroro looked back outside. Already, his red shelter had blown away. "NO!"

* * *

"That storm is really bad." Fuyuki said as he looked outside. Thick white snow seemed to be piling up almost visibly higher and higher each second.

"Fuyuki, it's late." Natsumi walked by in her pajamas. "I think it would be best if we got some sleep."

"Alright, nee-chan." Fuyuki said, following her to the stairs.

"Good night Giroro, Dororo!" The sister said as she past.

"Night!" Fuyuki waved as he caught up with Natsumi.

"Good night and thank you." Dororo said.

"G-Good night, Natsumi." Giroro added.

Now that the lights were off, the only sound that could be heard in the dark room was the blizzard outside. Keroro and Mois had already headed off to their rooms earlier, and nobody really wanted to know if Kururu was asleep or doing something weird at this time.

Giroro sighed and put his arms under his head. Hopefully his tent would be alright. Perhaps he could find a new one. But for now, he was stuck inside a Pekoponian household. But it WAS the Hinata's; and at least he wasn't alone. Almost all of his platoon members were here with him.

"Giroro-kun?"

The corporal snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I'm exhausted, so I'm going to sleep already." Dororo answered.

"That's fine with me. You need the rest anyway." Giroro said. "Good night."

"Okay, good night." The ninja rolled over and closed his eyes.

The corporal closed his eyes too. Hopefully this storm wouldn't last too long. At least things couldn't get worse…for him.

* * *

**Wow! Thank you for all the reviews everyone! I'm glad you like the story. ^^ Don't forget to leave a REVIEW for this chapter too! Or else you'll be a Perflob! And this is only chapter 2. The story will get better as it progresses!**


	3. Chapter 3: Water, Water, Everywhere

**Quick note I would like to make, this fanfiction will have Keroro Gunso characters in it only.**

Chapter 3: Water, Water, Everywhere

Keroro stretched and yawned as the next morning came. He could hear the noise of that snow storm still going on as he lay under the covers on his mattress.

"Another day, another gundam." He moved a foot out from under the blanket so he could prepare for the day. "KERO! The floor is freezing!" He cried out. "The whole house is freezing!" He curled into a ball under the blanket, which was warm from the heat of his body. "Whatever. With this storm going on, everyone's trapped inside and we won't have much to do, so it shouldn't be a problem if I sleep in a little. There's nothing important going on." He closed his eyes to go back to dreamland when the door opened.

"Stupid frog! Are you going to sleep all day or are you going to get off your lazy butt and work?!" The pink haired girl, who was wearing long sleeves and pants with slippers, yelled.

"Natsumi-dono!" The green frog exclaimed.

"Get out of bed already! You have a lot of work to do, storm or no storm!"

"W-What are you talking about Natsumi?"

"Well…" She held out an index finger. "First of all, you have extra chores because of that 'incident' from yesterday. And second of all, your friend's been groaning and taking up one of our couches and if I remember correctly, YOU promised to take care of him!"

"Huh?" It took Keroro a second for it to register. "OH! Dororo-heichou!" He leaped out of bed, got out of his little nightcap, and ran out of his room. "This is bad! This is bad!" He mumbled to himself as he ran into the kitchen, where Fuyuki was sitting at a small table eating a cooked egg. There was another plate for the sergeant that was left empty because he slept in.

"Good morning, Gunso…" Fuyuki stopped his greeting as Keroro proceeded to take a piece of bread, toast it, spread some jam on it, and eat it in about 20 seconds.

"I can't talk right now, Fuyuki-dono! Sorry!" He wiped his mouth with a napkin and put the plates by the sink. He'd wash them later.

"Dororo-kun!" The green frog ran into the living room.

"It's about time you showed up." Giroro was sitting on one sofa with his arms crossed. Keroro looked at the corporal and then turned to the other couch. Dororo was lying down under the blanket on his side, facing a table that was only topped by a fake flower decoration and two plates, one nearly clean and one with a breakfast on it that was untouched. He was breathing heavily and the area around his cheeks and nose seemed a bit red. The rest of his body that you could see was pale.

Keroro walked over to the ninja and put a hand to the Lance Corporal's forehead.

"Ah! He's hot!" The green frog pulled his hand back. Dororo moaned a bit and rolled over to his other side, facing away from the leader.

"He was awake earlier when Natsumi was done cooking but he didn't want to eat and went back to sleeping." Giroro huffed. "Where were you while he was out here suffering?"

"Quiet!" Keroro hissed. "I was busy! And I'm here now, so when he wakes up I can get him whatever he needs!"

"As I said yesterday, you better not mess up." The red Keronian got down from the couch.

"I won't! Call me when he wakes up again! I have something else to do right now!" Keroro ran off to the kitchen to do the dishes.

* * *

After putting the last stack of plates in the cupboard, the green Keronian wiped his brow and sighed.

"The morning's dishes are done!" He stood proudly.

"Keroro! He's up!" Giroro called from the other room.

"Ah, perfect timing!" Keroro practically skipped into the next room. "Dorobune, good morning! How do you feel?" He walked over to the couch.

"Oh, leader-dono…" Dororo, who was sitting up, gave a weak smile. "Good morning to you too. I've been better but it's not so bad."

"That's good." The leader rubbed his hands together. "Are there any problems? Do you need anything?"

"W-Well, my feet are cold and my throat is sore, but other than that…"

"SAY NO MORE!" Keroro cut him off. "I will be right back!"

The green Keronian ran over to the stove and put on a kettle of hot water. Then he went up to the cupboard and pulled out a mug and a bag of tea.

"Stupid frog!" Natsumi said as she walked in the kitchen. "I need you to do the laundry right away! I'll need some socks to cover up my feet while we're stuck in this freezing cold house."

"Okay, Natsumi-dono!" Keroro saluted. He went into the laundry room and filled the washing machine with dirty clothes. Then he pushed a button and it began to fill with water.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot!" Keroro went to the closet outside and grabbed a spare blanket. Then he carried it into the living room and put it on the couch. He went over to Dororo and adjusted the pillow so his friend could sit up comfortably. Then he folded the blanket a bit and had Dororo tuck his feet in one of the folds. "I forgot to put soap in!" Keroro ran to the laundry room again, grabbed a bottle of detergent, and poured a cap full of it into the machine. The contents of the large white thing spun and whirred.

"Keroro-kun, the blanket fell off the couch." Dororo said in the living room. He moved to pick it up.

"NO! Stay there on the couch! I'll get it!" Keroro went over and grabbed the blanket and put it on top of the ninja's feet. "Wait a second, the tea!" The green Keronian ran off as the sheet fell off again due to Keroro's sloppy crumpled job. When the frog got to the kitchen the kettle was making a small hiss but it wasn't quite boiling yet. He went back to the living room and picked up the covers once more, putting it under Dororo's feet this time. "Now it won't fall off." He went back to check on the washing machine. Something was off because the water was soapy but not really foamy. "I'll just add a little more soap." He put in another cap filled with pink detergent.

"My feet are still cold." Dororo reached over to adjust the blanket.

"STOP! I'll fix it!" Keroro went over and started wrapping the blanket around. Hmm…there was too much on one foot. He went to make another adjustment. The blanket was too loose and would fall off again. He started to mess around with the sheet a little more. "There! Good and tight!" The Keronian went back to check on the tea kettle. It was beginning to whistle. "Perfect!" Keroro grinned and went to pick it up off the stove, but stopped when he heard a weird noise. "Huh?" He turned and looked at the laundry room. The lid was left off and there was too much soap, so fluffy pink soapy foam was starting to flow out of the machine. "KERO! OH NO!" He went over to the machine. "Stop!" He pulled the lid down but foam started flowing out of the sides. "No! Please don't overflow! Ah!"

"Gunso, are you alright?" Fuyuki called from upstairs.

"Uh, I'm fine Fuyuki-dono!" He answered as he grabbed a couple towels from a nearby laundry basket (clean or dirty, they were going to go through the wash eventually.) and stuffed them between the machine and the lid. Then he went back to the kitchen. "AH! Not again!" He ran over to where the water in the tea kettle was boiling over and dumping out of the pot and onto the stove, flowing off the edges.

"I didn't even put in that much water!" Keroro stepped into a hot puddle of boiled tea water and slipped. "HOT!" He cried out and slid across the floor. After lying on the floor a few seconds he got back up and jumped for the step ladder. Grabbing the handle, he pulled himself up and carefully reached over to pull the kettle off the burner and onto a cooler part of the stove. Almost instantly, the water stopped pouring out.

"Oh thank frog!" He pulled one of the kitchen rags out of a drawer and tossed it on the floor to suck up some of the water. Then he made another leap for cool safe grounds. He failed and landed feet first into the hot lava puddle. "OW!" He tried to keep his balance and made his way out of the kitchen. He looked on the couch to see how Dororo was.

"I can't move my feet." The ninja mumbled. Keroro went over to unwrap the blanket, which was on pretty tight.

"I'll fix this! Give me a second!" Keroro moved the sheet around a bit, getting it a bit tied up. "Hold on!" He felt one corner of the blanket wrap around his hand. "I've almost…"

"Keroro, what the heck is that?" Giroro, who was on the other couch, looked in the direction of a blob of pink bubbles.

"KERO!" The frog went to run to the washing machine, and with the blanket around his hand and his friend's feet…

"AH!" Dororo cried out as he was yanked off the couch. The cover unwrapped from Keroro's hand and the green frog went over to the washing machine.

"Turn off! Come on!" He pushed some of the buttons. The machine stopped whirring for a second and made a sputtering noise. Then the lid shot up and bubbles came out of the machine like a volcano, carrying Keroro out of the room and into the hallway.

"W-What happened?!" Giroro ran over and looked at Keroro sternly.

"T-The washing machine…blew up." The dizzy leader sat up, swaying back and forth.

"You idiot! What the heck did you do?! This whole place is a mess!"

"W-Well you see…" Keroro stood up and shook his head. "Oh no, Dororo!" He ran into the living room, where the blue Keronian was laying on the pile of blanket, nearly fainting from the sudden jerk.

"K-Keroro-kun…" He mumbled.

Keroro picked him up and laid him back on the couch.

"Forgive me, Dororo-kun!" He said. "B-But don't worry! I'll be right back with something that'll make you feel better!" He ran back to the kitchen, where the water on the floor was finally cooling down.

"At least I can still make him a cup of tea. I messed up making the water, but I can still use it!" He picked up the kettle and tilted it over the mug. You could almost see the little gasp of air come out of the spout.

"YOU MEAN ALL OF THE WATER FLOWED OUT AND EVAPORATED ALREADY?!" He screamed and thrashed, falling off the stepping stool and into the puddle on the floor. "How the heck am I supposed to make tea without any water?!"

"AH!" Someone cried out in the hallway. "STUPID FROG! DID YOU MAKE THIS MESS?!"

"K-Kero…" The alien whined.

* * *

After about an hour of mopping, Keroro finally wiped up all of water on the floor, got the laundry into the machine (not overflowing with bubbles), and got a pot of water on the stove (keeping an eye on it to make sure it didn't boil over this time). However, by the time the exhausted frog got a cup of tea to the living room, Dororo had fallen back asleep.

"So, do you still think you can handle this?" Giroro asked.

"O-Of course I can! I'll admit it: I tried to do too many things at once. But next time I'll do better. I made a promise to Dororo, that I would stay by his side and help him through his time of need! And I will keep this promise!" He made a triumphant pose.

"You're lucky I don't just get things over with and throw you out in that snowstorm." The corporal crossed his arms.

"I see how it is. Well, if you need me, I'll be sitting right here by Dororo-kun's side until he wakes up."

"You better not be slacking, stupid frog!" Natsumi yelled from her room.

"…right after I finish vacuuming." Keroro ran out of the room.

* * *

**I wish I could make toast and eat it in 20 seconds. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE and thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: The More the Merrier

Chapter 4: The More the Merrier

_"Dororo-kun!~"_

"Hmm?" Dororo was on his side again. It took him a minute to realize that he wasn't in his own bed. Where was he again? Oh yeah, Keroro-kun's house. He groaned and turned onto his back. His head was pulsing, his throat felt like it was full of needles, he felt hot on the inside but cold on the outside, and it felt like there was a rock in his belly.

Something was put on his forehead. It was cool and wet. He finally decided to open his eyes. Someone put a wash cloth on him to bring his fever down.

"Ah, you're awake!" Keroro smiled. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier with the blanket and all…but I made you some tea!" The green frog gestured to the coffee table, which was holding a tray with aforementioned beverage filled into a small cup.

"Oh…um…thank you…" Dororo sat up, holding the cloth in place, and sighed. He wasn't in the mood for tea anymore. He just wanted to lie down. Feeling tired and ill he slumped forward a bit and grabbed the mug. It felt warm in his hand.

"It's really hot! I just poured it, so be careful!" Keroro said before sitting on the other couch across from the ninja.

"Okay…"

The two sat in awkward silence for a bit. Dororo seemed so sluggish right now, and Keroro was only allowed to take a small break from cleaning to check on his friend, so neither was sure of what to say.

"So…Dororo…is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, I'm fine."

Silence again.

"H-How do you feel?"

"Could be better…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Silence once more.

_'Why won't he say anything?!'_ Keroro thought.

"Well…I'll get back to cleaning then…but if you need anything, let me know…"

"Alright…"

Keroro got off of the couch and went back to doing his chores. Dororo put the tea cup back on the tray and lied on his back. Then he made sure the cool cloth stayed in place. It felt cold but also a bit soothing. The ninja sighed and pulled the blanket up to his chin. After a few minutes, he thought he would finally fall back asleep, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"What?" He sat up. "But the snowstorm…who would be out in this weather?"

Fuyuki came downstairs and went over to the door, wondering the same thing. He opened it carefully, trying not to let too much heat out, and went wide eyed as three figures stood out there. They were dressed in heavily padded suits with dark face protection masks, used to travel in such harsh conditions. One was about Fuyuki's size, the second a foot or two taller, and the third was really teeny tiny.

"What the…" Fuyuki stepped back. The three figures came inside and the tallest one closed the door behind it. "W-Who are you?"

The one in the middle took off the mask. It was Momoka.

"Fuyuki-kun! When this snowstorm hit town, we were worried that you might be in trouble! Are you stocked up on supplies?! Do you have enough food? You still have power apparently, but…"

"Nishizawa-san, we're fine. H-How did you…"

The taller figure turned out to be Paul, the butler. And the tiny figure took of the mask and was revealed to be Tamama.

"Hi Fu-ki!" The little frog waved.

"Hi Tamama…" Fuyuki waved back awkwardly.

"While Paul and I came to check on you, Tama-Chan wanted to come be with his friends. I hope you don't mind." Momoka blushed.

"Oh, it's alright."

"Oh good."

"Gunso-san!" Tamama ran to the living room and saw Dororo on the couch. "Huh? Dorobune-senpai, what are you doing here?" The tadpole walked over.

"Oh um…there was a bit of trouble yesterday and as the storm hit I got sick, so I'm stuck here at Keroro-kun's."

"Oh, I see. I hope you feel better. Desu~" Tamama smiled before wandering off to the base. Fuyuki and Momoka continued to talk about the storm and such.

"Well then Fuyuki-kun…" Momoka blushed. "I guess Paul and I will be heading back now. A-And thank you for letting Tama-Chan stay here."

"It's no problem at all, Nishizawa-san." Fuyuki smiled. "I'll see you later then."

"Okay. And if you need anything, please let us know." The girl waved before getting back in the suit and walking out with her butler to head back to her home. Fuyuki went back upstairs.

* * *

"Gunso-san!" Tamama sang as he walked into Keroro's room.

"Ah, Tamama-nitou!" Keroro smiled. He was sitting reading a manga book instead of doing chores. "How did you get here through the storm?"

"Momo-chi brought me on a big snowmobile! Desu~ And I wanted to come and hang out with you during the storm."

"Ooh! I see!" Keroro grinned. "Well then it looks like the whole platoon will be here with us."

"Oh yeah, I saw Dorodango-senpai on the couch. He said he got sick while he was over here. Desu."

Keroro nodded. "Yeah, he caught the flu, and since it's too dangerous to take him home I'm in charge of taking care of him."

"Oh! Maybe I could help you!"

"I'm sorry Tamama, but I've decided to take on this task by myself. Thank you for your concern though."

"Oh okay."

The two were interrupted when the door opened.

"Keroro! I hope you've been working on a new invasion plan!"

"G-Giroro-couchou!"

"Giroro-senpai!"

"So Tamama is here too? That's good! Keroro, while this storm is keeping everyone inside, this would be the perfect opportunity to take over Pekopon!" The red frog exclaimed.

"You're right!" Keroro grinned. "As the foolish Pekoponians sit inside, thinking they will be safe from harm, we'll strike! And I have just the thing! Kururu-souchou finished his most recent invention!"

The frog held up the little box with a button.

"Ah, is that the machine from yesterday's invasion plan? Desu?" Tamama asked.

"Yes, this is the monster summoning box!" Keroro replied. "We'll release one of the beasts on Pekopon and let it cause some destruction. And once all the humans beg for mercy the world will be ours!"

"But didn't Dororo disapprove of this plan because of the harm it would cause?" Giroro asked.

"Well, we're not trying to really 'hurt' the Pekoponians. We just wanna…rough them up a bit and destroy some of the houses and things."

"Hmm." Giroro crossed his arms. "Well the storm won't last forever, so I guess it's our only shot."

"Alright!" Keroro made a triumphant pose! "We'll go meet up with Mois and Kururu in the base to monitor the monster's activity from our computers. Let's go!"

"Yay! Desu!"

* * *

"Is everyone in position?" Keroro asked.

"We're ready, Uncle! You could say, everyone's prepared!"

"Kururu, is the button set up?"

"It's been placed outside in the perfect area for summoning a new beast. Ku ku ku~"

"Perfect! Tamama-nitou! Push the button!"

"Yes sir! Desu!" Tamama saluted. He was waiting in Keroro's room for the signal. The little tadpole tiptoed through the living room and checked to make sure nobody was looking. Then he slipped out the door as quickly as possible and went over to the sidewalk. "The ground is so cold!" He bounced from foot to foot. The wind blew and there was snow flying all around. Tamama shivered and hurried to the box and pressed the button. Then he ran back inside as quickly as possible.

The ground shook and from underneath the snow blanketing the streets came a new monster. This time it was a golden beast with the body of an armadillo. Forest green markings decorated its shell armor and it had sharp curved claws. It was about the size of a house. Unlike the last creature, it was unaffected by the snow and water.

"Yes!" Keroro cheered.

Tamama came back into the room.

"It's working Gunso-san!"

The monster was already on its way to the right, passing by the Hinata house and ready to wreak havoc.

"We're going to do it! We're finally going to invade Pekopon!" Giroro cheered.

"It's about to knock down that street light. Ku ku ku~" Kururu was picking his nose.

The armadillo brushed the tall pole with its nose, bending the light a bit. And then it got up on its hind legs, ready to crush…

…and then a snow plow truck drove by and hit it, not seeing it due to all the snow from the storm in the way. The creature let out a groan and fell to its side before vanishing.

"Ku ku ku…" Kururu laughed as everyone stared wide eyed.

"WHAAAT?!" Tamama exclaimed.

"You could say, mission failed?" Mois cried out.

"F-For a horrible storm, there sure are quite a few Pekoponians out…" Keroro mumbled.

"YOU IDIOT!" Giroro yelled. "Why the heck is there a snow plow going around?! How was that so called 'horrible monster' able to be beaten that quickly?! This plan was destined to fail!"

"Calm down, Giroro! We'll figure out a way! We just need to um…improve this plan?"

"Improve?! This is a terrible plan! These monsters don't do a single thing! What would we do?!"

"We could maybe summon more than one…or perhaps we could um…ask Kururu to enhance the button so the monsters are stronger."

Nobody heard the door open over Giroro and Keroro's bickering.

"Well, if that's what you plan on doing then get to it!" The red Keronian answered.

"I will! K-Kururu!" Keroro turned around. "Get your tools ready! We need this machine to summon stronger monsters…um…" He looked at the entrance to the room. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

"D-Dorobune-senpai!" Tamama added nervously.

"How nice…" The ninja walked into the room with the blanket around his shoulders, since he felt cold from his flu. He had a dark aura surrounding him. "You guys were doing an invasion plan…"

"D-Dororo-kun! You really shouldn't be up! You need your rest!" Keroro was panicky.

"I don't remember you guys telling me about it…"

"Well, you see…"

"And now that I look...you guys were using that machine that summons those creatures…even though yesterday during our meeting I didn't approve of this plan at all…" Dororo hung his head, not holding onto the blanket anymore and letting it fall from his shoulders to the floor.

"D-Dororo…" Giroro stepped forward. Dororo ran over to Keroro and shook him.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN KERORO-KUN! YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT ME!" The trauma switch was completely in the on position.

"Dororo-kun! Calm down!" Keroro answered.

"I was sick upstairs and you left me behind and tried to invade with a plan I said was bad! Why are you always doing this to me K-Keroro-kuuun…" Dororo felt dizzy and fell to the side.

"Dororo!" Keroro kneeled down next to him.

"Dororo-senpai! Are you okay?!" Tamama ran over.

"It looks like he couldn't take all the excitement. Ku ku…" Kururu did his usual laugh. "Because of his flu, just those few moments of mope mode exhausted him."

"You could say, a weak body." Mois added sadly.

"I knew you weren't cut out for this." Giroro walked over. "This is the third time you've screwed up Keroro. Now look at what it's done to him."

"HEY! You're one to talk! You keep going 'Let's invade! Right now! Let's invade!'" Keroro used a funny voice and weird dance to mock his comrade.

"We're invaders! It's our job!"

"And you forgot about Dororo too! You could've stopped me and said 'Let's wait for Dororo!' and you even mentioned how Dororo didn't like this plan!"

"Ack!" Giroro stopped for a moment. Keroro had a point. Pretty much everyone here completely forgot Dororo was upstairs. "W-Well..."

"OH! Gunso-san! Can I help you now since you're so bad at this? Desu?" Tamama's eyes got all shiny as he looked at his captain.

"W-What?! …well, I guess a little help wouldn't hurt." Keroro crossed his arms. "They do say two heads are better than one. I guess you can help, Tamama."

"Yay!"

"Mois, you help too!"

"WHAT?!" Tamama froze.

"You could say, I'm ready to assist!" Mois smiled and walked over, picking up Dororo and wrapping the blue Keronian in the blanket he brought downstairs.

"Now come on, we'll go upstairs and get to work right away! I still have a few chores and we need to be ready for when Dororo wakes up!"

"Ku ku ku. This should be interesting." Kururu laughed while heading back to his lab and Giroro followed Keroro and Mois out the door. The tadpole stood in the middle of the room. His jealous side soon showed.

"That woman…"

* * *

**Hello again lovely readers. Before I talk, remember to REVIEW PLEASE!**

**As I said before, this will have Keroro Gunso characters only, meaning there will be no OCs. Sorry if anyone was confused by that. ^^;**

**Also, I've been told this story does NOT have nearly enough Dororo in it and I completely agree so don't worry! I will soon stuff in as much of that precious little ninja frog as I can in the upcoming chapters!**

**And yes, I had to stick Tamama in here somehow.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! I'll see you in chapter 5!**

**Watch out for giant armadillos and snow plows.**


	5. Chapter 5: Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 5: Beauty and the Beast

"Hmm?" Dororo opened his eyes. His head was spinning. He was on the couch again, wrapped snuggly in the blanket given to him.

"Oh, Dororo-san, you're awake."

The ninja turned to see who it was. Mois was kneeling in front of the couch.

"You really scared us when you fainted in the base earlier. Do you feel alright?"

"Mois-dono…w-well…no, I feel a bit light headed…" Dororo groaned. The girl put her hand to Dororo's. The frog thought her hands were a bit cold.

"Your fever is high. You could say, burning up." She stood up. "Get some rest. Uncle and I will check on you in a bit."

"O-Okay…" The blue frog laid back and sighed. He didn't feel good at all. His headache was a lot worse and he was freezing! He curled into a little ball on his side. He felt exhausted.

"His condition is getting worse you say?" Keroro said. "This is bad."

"What are we going to do, Gunso-san?"

"Hmm…well back on planet Keron…when I was just a little tadpole, if I ever got sick…or faked getting sick to stay home from school, my mom would let me stay in bed and play games and read comic books…and what else? AH! I got it! My mom always made me soup, so we'll make soup for him! Dororo-kun will eat it and get his strength back!"

"Oh! Gunso-san, that's a great idea! Desu!"

"Okay! Tamama-nitou, you can keep an eye on Dororo-heichou and make sure he's comfortable. Mois-dono, you come with me and help me find a good soup recipe!" Keroro grinned.

"Yes sir! Desu!" The tadpole ran to the living room. He went over to the couch. Dororo had fallen asleep. "He looks like he's doing alright." Tamama went over to the opposite couch and sat there, watching his fellow platoon member rest. Once in a while Dororo would turn in his sleep and lay on his other side. And he seemed fine, so the slumber was doing him good.

After sitting for a few minutes, humming a song, and then watching as Dororo turned over in his sleep again, Tamama decided to get up and check on Keroro.

"Gunso-san! Do you need any help?" The tadpole walked in. The sight made him freeze. Mois was standing next to the sergeant, who was on a stepping stool. They were both chopping up some vegetables from the fridge.

"Uncle, do you think these carrots are still good?" Mois had sliced a little chunk of it.

"Oh, let me try it and I'll check. My taste buds don't lie." He chuckled.

"Okay then, open wide!" The girl picked up the piece of carrot and popped it into Keroro's mouth.

"Mmm, it's delicious!" Keroro swallowed it. "Chop up a couple more. They'll be good in the soup."

"Ah…" Tamama stood there for a moment. Then he turned around and walked into the other room. "T-That woman! How dare she! Feeding my Gunso-san carrots like that and being all lovey dovey! Gunso-san is mine!"

"Mois, this soup recipe you found looks delicious!"

"You could say, a good choice!"

"THAT TEARS IT!" The tadpole growled. "Ooh, I must find a way for me to do a better job than that woman! If I can be a better care taker, Gunso-san will want to make soup with ME instead! He'll let ME feed him carrots! He'll want MY help with taking care of Dororo-senpai!" Tamama turned to the couch. Dororo was still taking a nap. "Hmm…"

"Oh Dorobune-senpai~" Tamama walked over and cooed.

"Huh?" The blue frog opened his eyes and groggily sat up. "What is it, Tamama-dono?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like me to fluff your pillow! Desu~"

"Uh…I guess you could." Dororo blinked.

"Ah! One pillow fluffing coming right up!" Tamama picked up the pillow and shook it up a bit. After kneading it around, he placed it back on the couch. Dororo gently lay his head back down.

"Thank you, Tamama-dono." He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"No problem, Dororo-senpai! Desu~" Tamama saluted. He went back over to the kitchen and looked to see what Keroro and Mois were doing.

"Okay uncle, the broth is ready. Now we can add the vegetables!"

"Alright, Mois-dono!"

The two giggled as they continued to cook.

"UGH! It's still not good enough! I need to do better than this!" Tamama clenched his fists. He looked at the coffee table. Dororo never drank his tea from earlier in the day. "Hmm…" He went over to the table, picked up the tea tray, and returned to the kitchen area.

"Dorodango-senpai~" Tamama's voice chimed again.

"Wha…?" Dororo woke up again and groaned. "Tamama-dono, what is it now?"

"You didn't drink any of your tea, so I made a fresh cup for you. Here, you should drink some now so you'll feel better. Desu~" The tadpole handed him the tea cup.

"Oh, okay." The ninja's shaky hands grabbed the cup. He took some small sips until about half of the tea was gone. Then Tamama took the cup back and Dororo went back to resting.

"He looks like he's feeling better, but still, I can't let that woman do better than me! If I'm not careful…Gunso-san will…Gunso-san will be…AH! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! DESU!" He turned and looked at the couch again. "Ah…um…OH! I know!"

Dororo snapped out of his slumber when he felt a small tapping on his shoulder.

"Oh Dorobune-senpai!"

"What?" Dororo moaned. "Tamama-dono? Again?"

"Dorodango-senpai! You looked a little tense! So I thought that it would help you feel better if I massaged your shoulders!" The Private smiled.

"No thank you, Tamama-dono, I think I'll be fine." The ninja went to lie back down.

"B-But it would surely help with your illness! You'll recover faster!"

"I'm glad you're so concerned about me…" Dororo sighed and put a hand to his head. "But Tamama-dono, I really don't feel good right now. I'm exhausted and my head hurts. I just want to get some sleep."

"D-Dororo-senpai! Please!" The little tadpole looked at the lance corporal with big shiny eyes and pouted.

"I said no. I would like to rest." The blue frog leaned against the pillow again and shut his eyes. But he opened them again when he heard a growl. "Hmm?"

"LET ME MASSAGE YOUR SHOULDERS! DESU!" Tamama was in full-out jealousy mode, with his bug eyes wide and his teeth showing and fists clenched.

"EH?!"

"Mmm…Mois, this soup is fantastic!" Keroro sampled a small spoonful. "Dororo-heichou is going to love it!"

"Thank you Uncle! I did my best to help! You could say, made with love?" The girl smiled.

"I'll put it into a bowl. You can go to Tamama-nitou and help him wake Dororo up."

"Alrighty uncle!" Mois chirped and went to the living room. "Dororo-san, we made you some…TAMA-CHAN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Tamama was holding Dororo down on the couch. The ninja had tried to crawl away but Tamama tackled him and kept the lance corporal pinned on his belly.

"MOIS-DONO! HELP ME!" Dororo cried out, unable to free himself.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU'RE MASSAGED! DESU!" Tamama growled.

"Tama-chan! No! You're not helping! You could say, only making things worse!" Mois went over to the tadpole and tried to pull him off.

"LET GO OF ME!" Tamama's grip tightened around Dororo's waist. The girl lifted him up, and the private brought his victim up with him.

"AH!" The blue Keronian exclaimed as he was pulled off the couch.

"Tamama-san! Cut it out!" Mois yelled and lowered them so Dororo was back on the couch. The lance corporal moaned and tried to wriggle out of Tamama's grip, but the tadpole kept him in place.

"Oh Dororo-kun!" Keroro walked in and chimed, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup onit. "Here is your…" He went wide eyed at the sight. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"I found Tama-chan and Dororo-san like this when I came in! Tamama won't let go! You could say, he's lost his mind!" The girl wailed as she tried to pull Tamama off again with no success.

"Tamama-nitou! Stop! You're hurting Dororo-heichou!" Keroro put the tray on the coffee table and ran over, unsure of what to do.

"NEVER! NOT UNTIL I MASSAGE HIS SHOULDERS!"

"KERORO-KUN!"

"UNCLE!"

"Ah…uh…um…" Keroro twiddled his thumbs.

"What's going on down here?" Natsumi was coming down the stairs. "Something smells good. Stupid frog, did you finish all your chores before cooking…" She turned and looked at them when she reached the final step. Everyone froze and the whole room was silent.

"…"

Natsumi looked over them one last time, making an unusual face, and then turned around and went back upstairs.

And from that point on, Tamama was not allowed to be in the same room as Dororo unsupervised for the rest of their stay.

* * *

"Again, I am SO sorry about that, Dororo-heichou!" Keroro said nervously.

"I-It's alright, leader-dono. It's not your fault." Dororo was eating the soup. "But still, I have no idea what got into Tamama-dono."

"Me either." The green frog sighed. "But thank goodness you're alright. I wouldn't want you to end up feeling worse. Is the soup helping?"

Dororo paused for a moment, since his mouth was full, and he nodded. The soup had an excellent flavor. The combination of a good broth along with the mixed vegetables that were saved in the fridge was delicious. And it was nice and warm. Dororo felt a lot better because he wasn't so cold.

"Good, I'm glad. Mois and I knew you'd like it." Keroro smiled. "I um…I also want to apologize…about what happened earlier…"

"Hmm?"

Keroro felt a chill down his spine. Crap! Why did he just say that?! Dororo would go into trauma mode again.

"W-Well…when you ran into the base during that plan, you were really upset and…it was wrong of us to try and invade while you were sick…I'm really sorry."

Dororo stared back for a bit with a blank stare. The green frog's teeth were grinding together.

_Please don't get upset!_ He thought to himself.

"…I forgive you." Dororo nodded.

_Oh thank Keron! _The leader grinned. "Really? Oh thank you, Dororo-kun!"

"It's fine. I wasn't really in a good mood when that happened, being stuck with the flu and all, but I feel a bit better now." The ninja smiled.

"Okay…" Keroro smiled back.

"…can I have another bowl of soup?"

"Oh! Of course!"

* * *

Dororo was on the couch by himself. He didn't really mind being alone though because it was late and everyone was headed for bed anyway. Giroro walked in.

"Hey Dororo…" He said.

"Oh, Hi Giroro-kun." Dororo looked over to his comrade.

"Sorry I couldn't check in, I was doing some training." The red Keronian put the blanket and pillows Natsumi gave him on the opposite couch and sat down on it. "Keroro didn't give you any more trouble, did he?"

"Well, no. Not really." Dororo looked to the side, remembering what happened earlier with Tamama.

"Just remember, if he screws up one more time, you're coming straight to me. He might say he can handle this, but Keroro isn't exactly…dependable in these kinds of situations."

"I understand." The ninja nodded. "Although, he apologized to me earlier, and he seems to come in and check on me often."

"That's good. But still, from what happened after breakfast and in the base, I wouldn't warm up to him just yet."

Dororo closed his eyes. "Yeah."

"Well, you won't recover if you stay up like this. Let's both get some sleep and hopefully you'll feel better in the morning."

"Alright Giroro-kun."

The two lay on their backs. Dororo stared up at the ceiling while Giroro was on his side facing away from the ninja.

Dororo kept still for a moment, thinking about what had happened during the day. Keroro seemed pretty concerned about him, but as Giroro said, he isn't the most dependable of Keronians. Hopefully he would feel better in the morning. He didn't want to be a burden to anyone, and he didn't want Keroro to get in trouble if he did a poor job of helping again.

The ninja stopped thinking for a moment. He felt exhausted again. This stupid flu! He hadn't even done anything and yet he felt so tired. And his whole body was achy. He felt hot and cold at the same time. And he was tired. So tired…

Dororo finally closed his eyes and let out a little sigh. Then he finally went into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! ^^ Thank you for reading! Stick around for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Restless Nights

Chapter 6: Oh Restless Nights

Suddenly the lance corporal was pulled back to consciousness. He moaned and opened his eyes but it was so dark he couldn't see anything.

"T-This isn't my bed…" He rasped. Then he put a hand to his throat. It felt so sore that swallowing made it worse. After trying to recollect himself he remembered once again he was at the Hinata household. Then the rest of the pain came rushing back as if all at once; the headache, the stomachache, the constant switch between hot and cold. He put his hands on his belly and took a deep breath. He felt so tired. He rolled on his side and curled into a ball. It felt like he was sweating but he was freezing! And his body seemed to be on fire. His fever was coming back up.

And he felt so drowsy, but he couldn't get back to sleep no matter how hard he tried. He rolled onto the other side. When that didn't work he switched back. Tossing and turning didn't help at all, and after finding a spot that felt comfortable he would soon be done with it and go to a new position. He moved around a dozen times, feeling more exhausted than before with each change, but still couldn't fall asleep. He even fell off the couch.

"Ow…" The blanket was wrapped around him. He felt so tired. He didn't want to get back up and onto the couch. It seemed like too much effort. He felt so sleepy. But the floor was too cold. He started shivering. Dororo was tossed up between whether to gather up as much energy as he could to get back onto the warm, comfy, beckoning sofa or to safe his strength and just stay on the floor. After another minute of weighing out the seemingly pointless pros and cons of each option, he began to shiver and got up, crawling back onto the couch cushions. When he managed to pull himself up he curled up like a cat and tried to warm up again. But the sickness…oh he felt so sick…

He never did make it back to sleep and spent the rest of the night with his eyes closed hoping that he could return to that state of undisturbed rest. But before he knew it, a little bit of light from outside came through the glass doors and he spent the next two hours waiting for someone else to wake up so he wasn't alone.

Giroro woke up first, but thought Dororo was asleep and quietly exited the room, probably to go train down in the base. The next two were Natsumi and Fuyuki, who were in the kitchen where Natsumi was making breakfast.

"I'm glad this storm hasn't caused a power failure." Natsumi was making eggs.

"Don't jinx it, Nee-chan." Fuyuki replied as he set the table.

"Oops. Sorry." The sister chuckled nervously. Then she continued cooking.

"Good morning." Keroro yawned as he walked in the room.

"Good morning, Gunso." Fuyuki turned to the green Keronian. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." The sergeant rubbed his eyes and sat at the table. "That storm is still going, huh?"

"Yeah, it's really bad. A lot of snow is piled up outside." The boy looked out the window.

"Hey, stupid frog! What are you doing?" Natsumi asked.

"Wha?"

"Don't you have something you need to do first?" She gestured to the living room.

"…do I?" He thought for a moment. Then it came to him. "Ah! I forgot again!" Then he covered his mouth. "I hope he didn't hear that."

The green frog went over to the sofa.

"Dororo-kun?" He said quietly.

"L-Leader-dono…" Dororo was curled up in the middle of the couch. He looked over at Keroro. "Good morning…"

"Oh no…Dororo, are you alright?" Keroro asked as he felt Dororo's forehead. "You're burning up."

"Nnn…" The blue Keronian whimpered at the touch and remained curled up on the couch. He shuffled a little further back and moaned. He was so pale.

The leader twiddled his thumbs. "Dororo, do you want anything to eat? Or maybe you'd like some tea?"

The ninja just shook his head. He was so tired.

"Is there anything I can get you? I promised to help take care of you, remember?"

"Tired…" Dororo said. Then he mumbled something else quietly that Keroro couldn't hear.

"What?" Keroro put a hand on Dororo's shoulder.

"C-Cold!" The ill frog squirmed around a little again and went over to the corner of the couch.

"Huh?" Keroro rubbed his hands together. They didn't feel that cold. "I'll be right back. Just try to get back to sleep." Then he ran out of the room.

The ninja mumbled something again and let out a sleepy little sigh, not even realizing Keroro was already gone.

"Hmm? You need something from me again? Ku ku~"

"Well…yeah…Dororo is in really bad shape, and I want to help him somehow. He looks so pale and this morning he was too tired to even make decent conversation. Do you have some kind of machine or something that could help? You're the smartest person I know, okay?!"

"Well, I might be able to help." Kururu put a hand to his chin. "I have something that might be of use." He walked over to a machine in the corner. Then he pulled it out and typed something on a small keyboard. "I press!" The yellow frog pushed a red button and the machine sputtered and made some weird sloshing noises. A little ding was heard (as if it was an old fashioned microwave oven) and there was a little plunk. Kururu reached under a little flap and pulled out a bottle. It was dark green with dark purple lines on it and (of course) Kururu's yellow swirl symbol. "Done! This little elixir should help our lance corporal bounce back on his feet in no time. Ku ku ku…"

"Yes! Thank you so much, Kururu-souchou!" Keroro reached for the bottle, but Kururu drew back and held out his other empty hand.

"It's not free of course. Ku ku. But for today I'll lower my price to 1000 yen."

"1000 YEN! That's lowering your price?" Keroro yelled.

"Hey! This isn't just some stupid ineffective cough syrup your mommy pulls out of the medicine cabinet, telling you it's grape flavored when it really tastes like crap! This medicine will work! Ku ku!"

"...fine…for Dororo." Keroro choked on a sob and handed Kururu the precious money. "Thank you, Kururu-souchou." He grumbled.

"Ah, one more thing boss." Kururu said before the leader could turn and leave.

"What is it?"

The Sergeant Major took on a more serious tone.

"This medicine is really strong. Give him only a little bit of the elixir at a time. If he were to take too much of it then…ku ku ku…"

"Got it." Keroro gave a thumbs up and ran back to the house.

"Dororo-kun…" Keroro cooed.

The ninja opened his eyes and looked up at his leader.

"Oh good, you're still awake. Well, I mean, it would be better if you were sleeping, but since you're up I can give you this right away!"

"What is it…?" Dororo mumbled and sat up.

"It's some medicine. It'll make you feel better." Keroro pulled the cap off of the bottle and poured some of the remedy into the cap. Then he handed it to his friend. "Here you go."

The ninja shakily grabbed the cup. After staring at the grossly green colored liquid, he moved it to his lips to drink it. Once it went into his mouth he spit it out.

"IT TASTES AWFUL!" Dororo coughed and sputtered.

"You're not supposed to taste it! It's medicine!"

"I know, but I couldn't help it! Even trying to…" He hacked and coughed a bit. "…t-trying…to take it down quickly I still…"

"Ugh…" Keroro groaned. "I'll be back." He went to the kitchen. Dororo smacked his lips. He still felt the horrible aftertaste of whatever this stuff was. It was so bad he couldn't even describe it. The leader walked in with a glass of juice.

"Here. Just try to swallow it and when you're done, get rid of the flavor with this." He said.

Dororo was given a full cap of medicine. He took it down as fast as possible, wincing when that terrible flavor hit again. Then as quick as possible he got himself a mouth full of juice. The change from that bad taste to something sweet was rather pleasant.

"Excellent." Keroro grinned.

"I…I feel a lot better, actually." The ninja put the cup of juice down. He put a hand to his forehead. The headache wasn't as bad as before and he wasn't quite as tired.

"Yes! It's working already!" The leader cheered. "Wait right there. I'm going to go see if Natsumi's done making breakfast."

"Alright."

Keroro left the room. The lance corporal looked back at the table. Keroro left the bottle of medicine there. He picked it up and looked at it. There was no ingredient list or any list of side effects. There was only a yellow swirl symbol. Yellow swirl?! Kururu! Keroro gave him something from Kururu's lab?! No wonder it tasted so disgusting! But it did seem to be working. Dororo wasn't as exhausted as he was earlier. He put a hand on his forehead. It wasn't quite as hot as before.

He still had a headache though, and the taste was so bad it made him nauseous. Perhaps it hadn't taken full effect yet. It seemed tempting though. If it was working this well in a few seconds, surely a little more couldn't hurt. But then again…if Kururu made this…anything could go wrong. Keroro didn't tell him anything about this stuff, and there was no label other than the spiral insignia.

His headache became worse as he continued looking at the unusual bottle. It felt like everything was slowly coming back; the hot and cold, the tiredness, the soreness, the pain…oh the pain…make it go away…

Without even thinking, he took the cap off of the bottle.

* * *

"This plate's for you and this plate's for Dororo." Natsumi handed Keroro a tray with two servings of food on them.

"Thank you, Natsumi-dono! I'll bring back the dishes and wash them when we're done!" He cooed. Then he skipped out of the room. "Dororo-kun! Huh?"

Dororo was currently hanging off of the couch upside down. His head was on the floor and his feet were kicking in the air.

"D-Dororo-heichou?"

"Oh, leader-dono!" The lance corporal got back upright. His cheeks were a bit red and he was smiling. "Welcome back!"

"D-Do you feel alright?"

"I feel GREAT!" Dororo did a high jump and landed right in front of the leader. They were so close Keroro could slightly smell the ninja's breath, which was foul from the mix of fruit juice, Kururu's terrible medicine, and sickness. He winced.

"T-That's great and all but you should really be resting, not getting up and jumping around!"

"Oh, but it's a wonderful day! I feel fantastic, Keroro-kuuun~" Dororo spun around. "As free as a bird~ Doro~"

"I'm glad. However it's time to sit down and eat because Natsumi made eggs and toast for breakfast. Be sure to eat as much as you can so you can gain some strength."

"Of course, Keroro-kun!"

The leader sat down across from the blue frog.

"Well then…let's eat."

"Let's eat!"

* * *

**Short chapter. Sorry. ;A; I wanted to fit in more stuff but I have to save it for the next chapter. Anyway, please remember to REVIEW and thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Wild Frog Chase

**Chapter 7: Wild Frog Chase**

Keroro watched as Dororo nibbled on a piece of toast. Was he humming? Why the sudden change from a bit weak to…perky and energetic?

"I'm glad to see you got your appetite back. That'll help you recover." He tried to make a bit of conversation.

"Oh, I've already recovered! I told you, I feel great! Doro!"

"Yeah…but it's probably because of the medicine…"

"Ooh…" Dororo finished his egg and cleaned his plate. "That was tasty." He put the dish down and got up. "Ah! It's so nice out! We should go for a walk!" He went over to the window and pressed his face against the glass, making a little foggy white spot appear whenever he exhaled.

"Huh?" Keroro went over and looked outside. It was still snowing. He made a face and looked at the ninja. "But…the storm…"

"Oh! Oh yeah, right…whatever, we won't let a storm get in our way…doro…" The blue Keronian walked away from the window, swaying from side to side with each step. Keroro couldn't tell if he was about to fall over or if he was dancing.

"Dorobune-kun, do you really feel alright?"

"Yeeees…" Dororo turned around and faced his leader.

"K-Kero!"

"Keroro-kun, you're a great friend! You're always looking out for me!"

"I am?"

"Oh, Keroro-kuuun…" Dororo went over and hugged Keroro. "I'm so glad I could come to Pekopon with you…I'm just so lucky…" He giggled. "Your shoulder's warm." He rested his head on it, turning his face to Keroro's head and still standing.

"Ah…D-Dororo, something's definitely wrong!" The leader turned away again, trying not to smell the ill Keronian's breath again.

"What are you talking about? I'm just fine…" Dororo stepped back. "A-Are you saying something's wrong with me? What did I do?" He teared up. "I just ruin everything, don't I?" He curled into a ball.

"Oh for the love of…" Keroro rubbed his temples at the sudden mood swing. "Dororo-kun, just get back on the couch and try to get some sleep."

"No…"

"What did you just say?"

"I said no."

"What?!"

"I don't want to."

"W-Why not?! You have the flu, Dororo-heichou! You need to rest!"

"I'm not tired." Dororo sat crisscross and crossed his arms like a bratty little kid.

"You get back on that couch and get some sleep right now! That's an order from your leader!"

"No." The lance corporal shook his head.

Keroro growled and clenched his fists. "If you don't climb on that couch right now, I'll pick you up and put you there myself!"

No response.

"That's it!" Keroro lunged at Dororo and picked him up around the waist. The ninja squirmed and whined as the leader threw him over his shoulder and walked over to the couch. He plopped Dororo onto the cushion in the middle, quickly snatched the blanket and draped it on top of the sick Keronian, and then proceeded to jump on top and hold him down. "I'll make you sleep by force! Kero!"

"Never!" Dororo jolted up, tossing Keroro and the blanket aside. Then he did a flip and jumped off the couch and ran off.

"Ah! Dororo-heichou! Get back here!" The leader got out of the tangled sheets. "Darn it!"

"Oh Gunso-san!" Tamama walked into the room when Dororo darted past him. "Huh? Dorodango-senpai is feeling better? Desu?"

"Tamama-nitou!" Keroro said. "You have to help me! Something's wrong with Dororo-kun!"

"What? But he just ran by."

"Exactly! He shouldn't be up and running! He was still sick this morning, so I gave him some medicine and…" His eyes went wide and his mouth opened in horror.

"G-Gunso-san?"

"THE MEDICINE! OH NO! I left it on the table!" Keroro ran over to the living room again. He looked around but couldn't find the funny looking bottle. "Where is it?"

"Hmm? What's this?" Tamama came over and bent down, pulling something out from under one of the sofas. "An empty bottle?"

"WHAT?!" Keroro turned around and snatched it from the private's hands. He examined the bottle. It was the one with the spiral mark on it. The cap was off. He swished it around. Nothing. He tilted it upside down. Only a couple drops came out. "It's empty…"

"Gunso-san, are you okay?"

The sergeant bent down and looked under the couch. He felt around. The carpet was dry and free of any odd colored stains. That only meant one thing.

"He drank…the whole…bottle…"

"Who did what? Desu?"

"Kururu told me to only give him a little bit…and he drank the whole bottle…"

He slowly turned to Tamama. His expression showed extreme worry and horror. "He drank the WHOLE BOTTLE!"

"Who? Dororo-senpai?"

"This is bad! This is REALLY bad!" Keroro put the bottle down and got up. "Oh no, what have I done? I just left the bottle there and he took it and drank all of the medicine! What was he thinking?! What was I thinking?! We have to catch Dororo! He's in trouble!"

"AH! STUPID FROG!"

"It sounds like Na-chi may have found him for us! Desu!" Tamama followed his leader, who ran to the kitchen after hearing the cry.

"Natsumi-dono, what happened?!"

"Your friend came in and thanked me for the breakfast, and then he hugged my leg and he won't let go." Natsumi held up her foot. Dororo was clinging to it like a baby koala bear and grinning ear to ear (under his mask).

"Dororo-heichou, you have to get back on that couch and rest!"

"Nooooo…" Dororo let go of Natsumi's leg and fell onto the floor. Then he got up, wobbled a bit, and then ran out of the room again.

"HEY!" Keroro ran after him.

"W-What the?" Natsumi mumbled.

"Dorobune-senpai! Please wait! Desu!" Tamama said as he ran into the living room. "Where did he go?"

"TAMAMA-DONO!"

"AH!"

Dororo jumped off of the top of one of the sofas and landed on the Private Second class.

"G-Get off me! Desu!" The tadpole cried out.

"Tamama-dono~ I'm so glad to see you! You're so cute. Doro…" Dororo rubbed Tamama's head. "And your head is so smooth!"

"I'm glad you think that! Desu! But you need to get some rest!"

The lance corporal put his head on top of Tamama's and chuckled.

"AHA! You won't get away THIS TIME!" Keroro dove to try and catch the ninja, who bounced up just in time and dodged the tackle.

"You'll never catch me! Doro!" The blue frog ran off in a zigzagged pattern, wobbling once in a while.

Keroro, who had landed on top of Tamama, growled.

"He won't stay still!"

"How are we going to stop him? Desu?" The tadpole whined.

Keroro got up and grabbed his cell phone/communicator. "Giroro-couchou! We need you to come upstairs right away!"

"I'm on my way." Giroro answered.

The red frog walked over to the exit of the secret base. When he went through the door into Keroro's room he went wide eyed.

"What are you doing?!"

Dororo was sitting in a little fort made out of gundam models and manga books.

"Hiding…" He said.

"…why?"

"Keroro-kun and I are playing a game, so shush!"

Giroro stood dumbfounded. Then he went out of the room, keeping an eye on the lance corporal's little hideout, and then went into the living room.

"Would anyone care to explain why Dororo is acting a little odd?"

"OH! You saw him?!" Keroro went over and shook the corporal. "Where is he?! Where?!"

"H-He's in your room making a shelter out of your stuff!"

"WHAT?!" The leader ran over to his room and nearly ran into the fort. "DORORO-HEICHOU! How dare you touch my things!"

"Doro?" The blue frog poked his head out.

"You'll break one of my gundam models!"

"Noooo…"Dororo sank back in.

"Get out of there right NOW!" Keroro slowly began to take books and toys out of the fortress, trying not to ruin or break anything.

The ninja seemed to just be watching. The leader stopped.

"Oh I see what you're up to! You're waiting for a chance to escape while I'm trying to get in! It won't work! Giroro, Tamama, surround him!" Keroro made a triumphant pose.

"Right! Desu!"

"Yes sir!"

The green, red, and black frogs surrounded the light blue one in the center.

"Kerokerokero! How are you going to get out of this one, Dororo-kun?"

The ninja got up, pushed one of the walls of his fort down, and ran between Tamama and Giroro. The sergeant watched as his gundam fell into pieces when they hit the floor, and were crushed further by the falling manga books.

"KERO!"

"You won't get away from me!" Giroro went after Dororo as fast as possible.

"Whee!" Dororo went over to the couch, grabbed the arm rest, and did a little roll, landing on his back on the couch. Then he stood back up, hopped to the next cushion, and then hopped off of that one onto the floor again, and ran off once more.

"Not so fast-AH!" Giroro cried out as he stubbed his toe on the coffee table. "Ow!" Then he shook off the pain and ran after the Lance Corporal again. He ran into the kitchen…and then into Dororo, who pulled Giroro into a hug. "AH!"

"Giroro-kuuun! Are you okay?!" Dororo asked. "I heard you cry out in pain! I'm sorry!"

"D-Dororo?! What are you doing?!"

The ninja pulled his legs up so he wasn't standing anymore but wrapped around the corporal. "I just wanted to make you feel better because you're my friend! You're so nice to me! Doro~"

"ACK!" Giroro tried to balance with the extra weight but fell backwards because one, Dororo weighed only slightly less than him, and two, his toe still hurt.

"Alright! You got him!" Keroro ran over.

"Doro!" The lance corporal let go of Giroro and lay on the floor next to him. Then he hummed a bit while rolling away on his side. Then he got up and giggled as he waltzed off into the living room again.

"What is going on?!" Giroro asked as the leader ran after the ill Keronian. Tamama followed close behind.

"It's a long story!" Keroro sighed. "But we have to get Dororo to calm down before something bad happens to him!"

The three ran into the living room and looked around for their friend, but he was gone.

"He couldn't have gotten far. Search all around the room!" Keroro went over and checked behind the couches. Tamama looked inside of a little drawer and Giroro checked some cabinets and a closet.

"I can't find him anywhere! Desu…" Tamama sighed.

"No sign of him where I checked." Giroro added.

"Ugh…why is he being so stubborn?!" Keroro stomped his foot.

"Perhaps he's in another room?" Tamama asked.

They thought for a moment, trying to think of where the ninja would hide, so none of them noticed that the answer was directly above them. Dororo had taken one of the curtains on the window and tied it up so he could sit in it like a hammock. He had been watching them search the whole time with his chin resting on his hands. Hidden behind his mask was a mischievous little smirk. He snickered when they checked the kitchen, and had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't laugh out loud when they went to Keroro's room. He felt a little dizzy, but that was okay. This was fun!

"DORORO-HEICHOU!" Keroro ran back into the room steaming. He looked back and forth. "This isn't funny! Quit hiding and come out right now!"

"Okay!" Dororo grabbed the end of the curtain, untied it, and then swung down like Tarzan on a vine. He ended up crashing into Keroro and they tumbled across the room.

"How dare you crash into Gunso-san! Desu!" Tamama went into jealousy mode. "Try to run away again and you'll regret it! Desu!"

The ninja stood up and grinned. He swayed from side to side.

"You're all so silly! Why do you keep acting like something's wrong? Doro?" He stood on one foot, but nearly fell over and had to keep both feet on the ground again.

"Because something is VERY wrong, Dororo-kun!" Keroro got up. "THIS is wrong!" He held out the empty bottle of Kururu's medicine.

"Hmm?" Dororo looked at the bottle and chuckled. "Ooh, this?" He went over, wobbled a bit, and then grabbed it from the Sergeant. "Heh…oh yeah…"

"Did you drink all of that?!"

"Yep…" The ninja closed his eyes sleepily and nodded. He dropped the bottle on the floor. It landed with a little 'plunk' and rolled off to the side.

"W-Wha?! But why?! How could you?! I think even you would have enough common sense to not take an overdose of medicine!"

"What?!" Giroro exclaimed.

"But Keroro-kuuun…" Dororo whined, still rocking back and forth. "I-I was hurting and…the stuff made me feel better…it was delicious…" He was no longer smiling. "T-The sickness wouldn't go away…"

"All I did was leave the room for one minute and you drank the entire bottle! Dororo, do you know how dangerous that is?!" Keroro yelled.

"I'm fine…"

"No, you're not fine!'

"You're worried about nothing! Doro~" The ninja smiled again. "Look at me! I'm full of energy! Back to my old self!" He nearly lost balance again. "I assure you, leader-dono…I'm just…just…j-ju…" He groaned and started to fall backwards.

"Ah!" Giroro yelled. Keroro ran over and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Dororo-kun!" He said. "Are you okay?"

"K-Keroro-kun…I…" The blue frog moaned. "I…"

"You're what?"

"I'm…I'm going to…" Suddenly Dororo went wide eyed and put his hands over his mouth.

"Huh? …AH! Restroom! That way!" Keroro helped him up and they ran to the hallway.

"Dororo-senpai!" Tamama cried out as he and Giroro followed behind. They looked to see their leader standing outside of the bathroom, who winced when he heard a painful retching sound from the other side of the door.

* * *

After about ten minutes of hearing nothing but nausea, Keroro finally decided to knock when he heard the toilet flush. He tried the doorknob, which was unlocked. He opened the door and went inside. Dororo was kneeling down. He wiped his mouth and shakily tied his mask back onto his face, since he nearly ripped the cloth when he took it off to throw up. After about three tries, he got it to stay in place. Then he breathed heavily.

"D-Dororo?" Keroro blinked slowly.

"K-Keroro-kun…" The ninja hiccupped and turned to face his leader. Tears streamed down his face as he coughed a couple times. He was in pain.

"Oh no…" The green frog sat down next to him and rubbed his back in slow circles.

"I-It hurts…everything hurts…" Dororo doubled over and took another deep breath.

"Hold on." Keroro turned around. "Grab onto my back."

The ninja weakly latched onto his leaders shoulders, let out another sob, and rested his head on Keroro's shoulder. The poor ill Keronian's body felt warm…no…more than warm. His fever had shot up again and was only getting worse. Keroro stood up, keeping Dororo on him piggyback style.

"Tamama-nitou." The leader said as he walked out. "I need you to hold the doors while I take Dororo down to the base."

"R-Right! Desu!" Tamama saluted. "I-Is Dororo-senpai okay?"

Keroro shook his head sadly.

"No…Dororo's not okay…and it's my fault." He walked to the direction of his room. "Come on. Let's hurry."

* * *

**Oh noes! Poor Dororo! :O I hope you enjoyed the silliness everyone. Thank you for reading. X3 Please remember to REVIEW and I will try and bring you the next chapter ASAP.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How is he?" Keroro asked.

"Hmm…" Kururu typed away at a computer which was hooked up to a machine. The device had a monitor to show the vital signs and other health conditions of whoever it was attached to. A wire came out of the machine and was plugged into a round metal bracelet, which was currently on Dororo's arm.

"Well?" Giroro growled.

"Not good. The medicine is no longer killing the pain. Instead his sickness has gotten extremely worse. His body temperature has increased dramatically and his whole body is in intense pain."

Everyone turned to the little bed where Dororo was. The only time he moved was when his chest expanded and deflated as he inhaled and exhaled. It hurt so much he could barely breathe. His eyes were half open and he was spread out like a starfish on his back. He felt cold, but because his fever was so high they could only cover him with a light white sheet from the waist down.

"And is there anything you can do?" Giroro asked.

"I don't know. I'm still working on it. For now all we can do is wait."

"But couldn't you give him something to relieve the pain?" Keroro asked.

"Nope. It's too dangerous. With the overdose of that medication, trying to give him something new right away could kill him." The yellow frog didn't laugh, which meant he wasn't trying to mess around. "We can't even let him drink water."

"You IDIOT!" Giroro pulled out a grenade, took out the pin, and then stuffed it into Keroro's mouth.

"KERO!" After a small explosion, the sergeant was on the floor, spread out similar to Dororo's current position, and in place of his yellow hat was a black afro.

"Gunso-san!" Tamama cried out.

"This is all your fault!" Giroro stepped over. "Did you really think you could help? All Dororo had was the flu! Now look at what you've done to him!" He gestured to the blue frog.

"I-I didn't mean to…" Keroro mumbled. "It was an accident! I left the bottle of medicine on the table! He was the one who chose to drink all of it! I never thought he…"

"I don't care!" The red frog shouted. "All you've done is made things worse!"

"I'm back." Mois walked in with a bowl of water and a washcloth. "How is he?"

Tamama looked up at Mois sadly and shook his head while Keroro and Giroro continued to argue. The girl understood and hurried to put the cool cloth on Dororo's forehead. When she did, he seemed to snap back to reality slightly and he looked up at her helplessly.

"Please, Giroro-couchou! Give me another chance!" Keroro cried.

"From the looks of it, I don't know if we'd even be able to give you another chance! But if he pulls through, then NO!" The corporal yelled back.

"But I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen!"

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Dororo!"

The leader got up and slowly walked over to the bed.

"D-Dororo-kun?"

The ninja tilted his head a bit to the side, taking deep slow breaths. He looked up at Keroro but didn't say anything.

"Dororo, I'm so sorry. Don't worry though. You'll be fine!"

Dororo turned his head away from Keroro and closed his eyes. Without a response, Keroro stepped back and faced Giroro, looking very depressed.

"Now get out of here." The corporal said.

"What?"

"Leave! With all the trouble you've caused already, I don't want you anywhere near Dororo!" Giroro grabbed Keroro by the hand, swung him around, and gave him a harsh shove toward the door.

"You could say, unwanted?" Mois frowned.

"Is Dororo-senpai getting any better?" Tamama asked.

"No. His fever is still going up." Kururu replied.

"Hang in there, Dororo." Giroro looked at the ill Keronian, who had opened his eyes again and was staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

"Oh Dororo-kun…" Keroro sniffled. "This is all my fault! I just wanted to help you! But now I've just made everything worse! What if you…n-no! I won't let it happen!" He wiped his eyes and looked back at the others. "But how can I help? Giroro won't even let me in the room anymore. Seeing you stuck in that bed, hooked up to all those machines…just like I was that one time. I was so sick. But I was lucky because…how did I get out of that situation again? Was it…"

The green Keronian went wide eyed. He found a solution. "That's it…THAT'S IT! Hold on a little longer, Dororo-heichou! I'll return!" Keroro ran out of the room and went to the garage where they parked their little hover disks. He grabbed his dark forest green colored vehicle and went upstairs.

"That snow storm is still going on…but I have to do this!" He went up to the door, ready to head out, when suddenly…

"STUPID FROG! Where do you think you're going?!" Natsumi grabbed the sergeant just before he could touch the doorknob.

"N-Natsumi-dono?!"

"There's a bad snowstorm and you want to go out on your hovercraft?! Also, you never did the dishes!"

"N-Natsumi-dono, can we talk about this later?! It's an emergency!"

"I don't see why you would need to go out at a time like this! Now run along and get your chores done!" She put him down and nudged him with her foot.

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Keroro mumbled, stepping back to his room.

"Hm. That's better." She replied as she went into the kitchen.

"…kero kero kero…" The frog grinned and tiptoed back to the door. Then he quickly threw it back open, got on the hovercraft, and went to take off.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Natsumi ran back over and tried to grab him.

"Forgive me Natsumi-dono! But this cannot wait!" He shielded his face from the blowing snow and the hovercraft went off in the trail of the wind.

"STUPID FROG!" She screamed into the storm. But Keroro was gone. "Fine! Maybe you'll crash and freeze to death! See if I care!" She slammed the door and stomped to her room.

* * *

"Nnn…" Dororo shifted very slightly.

"Dororo, are you feeling any better?" Giroro asked. "If you can't talk, that's fine."

"W…Water…"

"Kururu said we can't let you drink anything. Sorry. Just hang in there."

"W-Where did Keroro go?"

"I kicked him out." The red frog looked at the floor. "Don't bother thinking about that waste of space. He can't hurt you anymore…"

The blue frog sighed and closed his eyes again.

* * *

"Where is it? Where? It's not at any of these places!" The green frog looked at all the stores on main street, but they were all closed because of the storm. He groaned and turned his little hovercraft around. It sputtered and dropped down a bit as it fought against the harsh winds and snow. The green frog shivered and pushed one of the levers hard, making the vehicle lunge forward as it flew him someplace where he could find exactly what it was he was looking for.

A few minutes later the green Keronian picked up a plastic bag and slid some money onto the counter.

"I can't pay them now and I had to break into the window, but Dororo needs it!" He mumbled. "His life depends on me getting this back to the base!" Keroro got back onto the hovercraft and flew back into the blizzard. Suddenly his communicator buzzed.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Keroro, I don't know where the heck you went but Dororo's fever has gotten severely high, so we've called an ambulance to take him to the emergency room." Giroro's voice was on the other line.

"WHAT?! But hold on! I have something that can help!"

"OH HECK NO! We don't need any more of your so called HELP! The ambulance will be here in 5 minutes anyway."

"But Giroro-couchou, you don't understand! It's a…"

The communicator beeped off.

"5 minutes. Perfect." Keroro sighed. Then he pushed the lever again and the vehicle went at top speed to the Hinata House. "I gotta make it just before then! If I can have only a couple seconds…"

Once he managed to make out the house's lights through the thick fog he heard a weird WOOSH sound! He recognized it as a wormhole opening up in the distance. Often the space hospital would use wormholes to teleport to other planets as quickly as possible.

They were outside of the city.

He was running out of time!

And just when things couldn't get worse his hovercraft sputtered and started to spew disgusting black smoke. He was going down!

"NO!" He cried out as he fell. "Come on! I gotta get to the house!" He steered the craft so it would glide along with the wind. Then he managed to jump off above the Hinata residence. After landing on the ground with a painful SPLAT he sat up and shook his head.

"Ooh…" He moaned. "OH NO!" He checked the contents of his plastic bag and sighed with relief. "They're okay. Phew. Now I gotta get to Dororo!"

Keroro opened the door and ran inside.

"There you are!" Natsumi bellowed. "Where do you think you're going stupid frog?!"

"NATSUMI-DONO! Wait! I can explain!"

"You have chores to do and you ran out of the house during a BLIZZARD! And you even left the door open! I had to clean up all the snow that got inside! You are in HUGE trouble!" She charged at him.

"KERO!" He screamed and made a mad dash for his room. Then he opened the mini fridge door and sprinted down the halls of the secret base.

* * *

The computer made a beeping noise.

"What's going on? Is that the warning alarm?" Giroro looked at the screen in Kururu's lab.

"Ku ku ku. Our leader came back."

"WHAT?!"

"He's got something with him in a plastic bag."

"Oh heck no! I'm going out there to stop him!"

"Giroro-senpai! Are you sure that's okay?!" Tamama whimpered.

"You see what happened to Dororo because of him! If he comes here and tries anything, something bad is going to happen!" The red frog growled and ran out of the room.

* * *

Keroro panted. Kururu's lab was just around the corner.

So were those missiles.

MISSILES?!

"AH!" Keroro ducked.

"You're not going anywhere!" Giroro growled.

"G-Giroro-kun! Please, I have something for…"

"I already told you to butt out before things get worse!"

"STUPID FROG!"  
Keroro turned to see Natsumi coming from behind.

"K-Kero!" The green frog's legs shook with fear as he found himself between a rock and a hard place. "What should I do?!"

"Just give up and get out of here!" Giroro yelled.

"Hmm…" Keroro looked back and forth. "Aha!" He turned as if to run in Giroro's direction.

"I warned you!" The red frog launched another missile. However, Keroro ducked once again and the missile headed for Natsumi.

"EEYAH!" She cried out as she was engulfed in smoke from the blast.

"N-NATSUMI?!" Giroro looked over in horror.

The pink haired…or scorched haired girl glared at him in fury.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She ran at him.

"OH NO! N-NATSUMI! FORGIVE ME!" Giroro began to cry. Natsumi snatched him and started to beat him to a pulp.

"Yes!" Keroro ran to the base again.

"Huh? AH! He's getting away!" Giroro cried out.

"Stupid frog!" Natsumi added. They started to go after him.

"DORORO!" Keroro bust the door open. "Quickly! I need someone to help!"

"Ah! Gunso-san!" Tamama cried out. "No way! You're not allowed to come over here!"

"But I have something that can help!" The green frog began to run over to the group, but he was toppled over when someone kicked him in the back of the head. And the plastic bag fell from his hands.

"That's only the beginning, stupid frog!" The girl cried out.

"AH! But that's…" Kururu interrupted everyone and picked up the bag. He pulled out the contents.

It was a star fruit.

"Hmm…PERFECT! Hey, slice this up please." He handed it to Mois.

"Okay!" She nodded and prepared the fruit.

"Dororo-senpai~" Tamama cooed and shook the blue frog gently. The ninja opened his eyes and looked around.

"Open wide…" Mois said.

Something was put into Dororo's mouth. It was…sweet…very sweet. Suddenly he felt his energy come back.

Dororo sat up slowly and chewed the slice of star fruit.

"Ku ku ku! His fever's gone back down quickly!" Kururu typed something on the computer.

"W-What's going on?" Dororo looked around and asked.

"Dororo-kun!" Keroro ran over. "How are you feeling?"

"Definitely a lot better than before."

"HA! A HA!" Keroro looked at Giroro. "See? I can be helpful! You should've just let me come in and none of that would've happened back there!"

The red frog growled. "SHUT UP!"

"So that's why you ran out? To save Dororo?" Natsumi asked.

"Uncle must have remembered that star fruits are the perfect medicine for Keronians. And he knew it would help right away. You could say, very smart!" Mois smiled.

"Why thank you, Mois-dono." Keroro grinned. Tamama frowned in the back with immense jealousy.

"You should've just said so in the first place." The pink haired girl crossed her arms. "I guess I'll let you off the hook for now."

"Yahoo!"

"Excuse me?" A purple alien with tentacles walked in, followed by some green aliens holding a stretcher. "We heard you needed an ambulance?"

"..."

* * *

**Geez, it's been forever since I updated, huh? Sorry everyone. School is being a real pain in the butt. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a REVIEW! ^w^**


End file.
